It has long been known that with the aid of ferromagnetic elements it is possible to reduce electrical noise on the line. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,715, for example.
It is also known to make such ferromagnetic material elements in split form, so that they can be subsequently fitted to a cable. The two parts must be in contact so that the action is effective.
This can be brought about as disclosed in EP Published App. No. 0452992 A2 by placing the two half-elements in a casing, whose bases have elastic pretensioning means pressing the two magnetic elements onto one another.
The problem to be solved by the invention is to provide a device for absorbing electrical noise, which has a simple construction and in which the insertion of the elements of a noise absorbing or noise preventing material is easy.